1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrically programmable and erasable memory, and more particularly, to resolve hard-to-erase condition under high cycle endurance in charge trapping memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrically programmable and erasable non-volatile memory technologies based on charge storage structures known as Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM) and flash memory are used in a variety of modern applications. A flash memory is designed with an array of memory cells that can be independently programmed and read. Sense amplifiers in a flash memory are used to determine the data value or values stored in a non-volatile memory. In a typical sensing scheme, an electrical current through the memory cell being sensed is compared to a reference current by a current sense amplifier.
A number of memory cell structures are used for EEPROM and flash memory. As the dimensions of integrated circuits shrink, greater interest is arising for memory cell structures based on charge trapping dielectric layers, because of the scalability and simplicity of the manufacturing processes. Memory cell structures based on charge trapping dielectric layers include structures known by the industry names Nitride Read-Only Memory (NROM), SONOS, and PHINES, for example. These memory cell structures store data by trapping charge in a charge trapping dielectric layer, such as silicon nitride. As negative charge is trapped, the threshold voltage of the memory cell increases. The threshold voltage of the memory cell is reduced by removing negative charge from the charge trapping layer.
NROM devices use a relatively thick bottom oxide, e.g. greater than 3 nanometers, and typically about 5 to 9 nanometers, to prevent charge loss. Instead of direct tunneling, band-to-band tunneling induced hot hole injection BTBTHH can be used to erase the cell. However, the hot hole injection causes oxide damage, leading to charge loss in the high threshold cell and charge gain in the low threshold cell. Moreover, the erase time must be increased gradually during program and erase cycling due to the hard-to-erase accumulation of charge in the charge trapping structure. This accumulation of charge occurs because the hole injection point and electron injection point do not coincide with each other, and some electrons remain after the erase pulse. In addition, during the sector erase of an NROM flash memory device, the erase speed for each cell is different because of process variations (such as channel length variation). This difference in erase speed results in a large Vt distribution of the erase state, where some of the cells become hard to erase and some of them are over-erased. Thus the target threshold Vt window is closed after many program and erase cycles and poor endurance is observed. This phenomenon will become more serious when the technology keeps scaling down.
A typical flash memory cell structure positions a tunnel oxide layer between a conducting polysilicon tunnel oxide layer and a crystalline silicon semiconductor substrate. The substrate refers to a source region and a drain region separated by an underlying channel region. A flash memory read can be executed by a drain sensing or a source sensing. For source side sensing, one or more source lines are coupled to source regions of memory cells for reading current from a particular memory cell in a memory array.
A traditional floating gate device stores 1 bit of charge in a conductive floating gate. The advent of NROM cells in which each NORM cell provides 2 bits of flash cells that store charge in an Oxide-Nitride-Oxide (ONO) dielectric. In a typical structure of a NROM memory cell, a nitride layer is used as a trapping material positioned between a top oxide layer and a bottom oxide layer. The ONO layer structure effectively replaces the gate dielectric in floating gate devices. The charge in the ONO dielectric with a nitrite layer may be either trapped on the left side or the right side of a NROM cell.
A frequently used technique to program NROM cells in an NROM array is the hot electron injection method. During a erase operation, a common technique used to erase memory cells is called the band-to-band tunneling hot hole injection where the erase ability is highly dependent on the lateral electric field. The other side potential, from the side that is being erased, of a NROM cell is likely to have a lateral electric field effect on the erase ability. Evaluating the endurance and retention of a NROM array, the lack of uniformity in erase ability causes a margin loss due to cycling and baking. The other side of NROM cells are left floating (or connected to ground) which may be coupled to an uncertain voltage level (e.g. 1 volt or 4 volts), which causes an variation of the erase threshold of array cells. This in turn causes Vt distribution after an erase operation to be wider.
A NROM type of device typically undergoes a series of program and erase cycles which causes electrons to migrate closer to the middle of a channel region. In a subsequent erase operation using a technique such as BTBTHH, it would be difficult to move holes toward the middle of the channel region which makes the residual electrons located near the channel region hard to erase. The hard to erase scenario typically occurs in a multi-bit cell like NROM with localized hot electron and hot hole injection program and erase schemes.
A typical spatial distribution in a charge trapping memory is that electrons and holes tend localized. It is frequently the case that the electron distribution may not match the hole distribution, which results in a threshold voltage Vt that trends upward after every program/erase cycle that leaves some electrons in the channel region of an oxide-nitride-oxide structure. Consequently, the threshold voltage Vt window between a programming event and an erase event becomes narrower under high cycle endurance, as the electron accumulations become worse. This phenomenon is commonly referred to “hard-to-erase” condition. A hard-to-erase condition cannot be easily resolved by band-to-band tunneling hot hole erase because hole injection has a tight spatial distribution.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design a method to resolve hard-to-erase scenario in nitride trapping memory to overcome the mismatch of electron and hole injections that occurs after a number of program and erase cycles.